Charles's Prayer
by cluvieldor
Summary: One shot. This is the story of how Charles's curse became the blessing he had been hoping for since he was just a kid.  ok I got all teary eyed when I wrote this so bare with me.


At an early age people's brain is capable of storing and engraving memories into that slimy mass of gray. Most people remember the first time they rode a bike, the first time their taste buds were graced by the sweet flavor of a chocolate ice cream, or those shiny toys they had wanted for so long and finally got for christmas.

That was not the case for Charles Merriman.

Charles remembered his fifth birthday party. Excited, eager to dip his fingers into that chocolate fudge cake filling. That's all Charles wanted. And a family dinner. Just that. A happy birthday.

Charles's birthday present was getting his face bashed in the cake he wanted to eat and a beating from his dad. All of that because he had clung to his father's leg pleading over and over again, "_Daddy, will you sing happy birthday to me?_" and "_What did you get me for my birthday?_"

An eight year old Charles Merriman had heard about God. He didn't believe in him, but he had to try, right? Who could he ask for help? He had no friends and the rest of his family was as good as dead. He had asked him to please make his mom and dad top drinking like there was no tomorrow and for them both to show him the love he deserved. Charles was quite upset when his praying wasn't answered.

One summer night, his dad had gotten back from work, drunk (big surprise) and started arguing with mom. They got into a huge fight. So big, his dad almost hit his mom.

And eight year old Charles did the bravest and most stupid thing in his life.

His average height and chubby frame squeezed itself in the fight, separating his parents. Mom was backing away onto the couch, dad's fist in midair and mom's tears streaming down her face. The palm of his hand didn't connect to his mother's cheekbone, Charles thanked god for that. But it sure did struck on Charles's face, which hurt badly.

What hurt more, though, was the fact that his mother instead of being grateful, cussed him out and pushed him away.

At age nine, Charles met his very first (and only) friend. Howard. He didn't make fun of him and they had a good time. Setting bags filled with poop on fire on the neighbor's lawn, ringing doorbells and throwing big, juicy tomatoes and rotten egg at whomever opened the door. Good times, indeed.

At school, Charles had seen older kids bullying the little ones, getting away with things and they were never punished for it. He wanted that. He wanted a new life per se. Charles was tired of being bullied (emotionally and sometimes physically) by his own parents.

As years passed, Charles and Howard's partnership became more solid. They were... unbeatable. Invincible. Howard liked to run his mouth, getting them in trouble but Howard always used Charles as a bodyguard, a pawn. Howard had a way with words. Charles had a way with fists. They made a great team.

Kids started calling him Orc. Charles didn't know what that was. He asked Howard who just laughed it off and replied "Nothing, man. It's nothing."

He didn't like it when Howard talked to Charles as if he was a retard. He resented it. He also resented his parents. The world.

How come he had to go through heartless, uncaring parents, disability to read well like _normal_ kids? How come he had only one friend? While other kids at school had it all? Like school bus Sam. Ugh. Sam Temple.

Charles Merriman was misserable.

Although, he actually was grateful for sucking and failing at math. Why? Charles met the only person, besides Howard, who did treat him nicely and didn't look at him like he was the dumbest kid in school.

_Astrid Ellison._

Howard treated him nice because he needed him. Charles was no Einstein, but he wasn't stupid either. However, Astrid was nice to Charles because she was a good person. A know-it-all, but she was good to Charles. She didn't make fun of him because he couldn't read well. Astrid didn't mock him when he told her he didn't understand a few multiplications.

So, Charles had some sort of loyalty towards Astrid since those days.

Unlike some kids in the FAYZ, Charles was happy.

He got freedom. Respect. People needed him now. No more drunk parents who didn't give a rat's ass what happened to him.

Unlike them, Charles didn't miss his parents that much.

What Charles didn't know, though, was that his mom and dad were one of many parents camping outside of the wall of the FAYZ. Mr. and Mrs. Merriman had had a horrible wake-up call when the translucent dome appeared. They had both quit drinking but that didn't stop the heartache they both felt.

Mr. and Mrs. Merriman's biggest regret was not letting Charles know how much they loved him and how sorry they were for not appreciate the time they had together.

In the end, the FAYZ not only gave Charles that gruesome, rock-like appearance. The thing he had wished for so long, finally came true.

His parents's love.


End file.
